He Loves Me
by Minamisawa Atsushi
Summary: [Miyabino Reiichi x (fem)Ryuuzaki Ouji] Don't ask me anything and just read. I'm not good at writing summaries.


**When you see the pairing, you'd be like: "Hahaha what FEMALE Ryuuzaki? He's just too manly and blah blah blah!" and all of that stuffs. But hey, just read and enjoy the story. :)**

* * *

**Miyabino Reiichi x Ryuuzaki Ouji  
**

He Loves Me

* * *

The girl sat silently in her seat, feeling somewhat uneasy thinking about how Reiichi acts nowadays. Her bright purple eyes stared down on both of her soft palms gently, hoping that the small goalkeeper would be there by her side.

That prefect was the kindest junior she has ever known. He was polite, intelligent and gentle. He was the best in the class. He'd always keep his reputation clean. He made sure he's present at school every single day.

And one more thing is Reiichi used to speak with respect, but now…

He often curses people. He uses harsh words whenever he talks with his voice being so… piercing and Ryuuzaki is not very comfortable with that fact, though Reiichi is still treating her kindly, except that he can be a bit mean at times.

Just now, when they met during recess, she figured out that Reiichi isn't a prefect anymore. Feeling like she couldn't take it any longer, she blurted out things she had been trying to say to the shorter boy.

_"What on earth has gotten into you, Reiichi?" Ryuuzaki gritted her teeth. "You were so polite when you talk!"_

_ He looked at Ryuuzaki at the corner of his eye. "It's none of your business. Just sit down and eat."_

_ "Answer me, Reiichi."_

_ "Look," he cleared his throat. "You don't have to stick your nose into my business, woman. This is my life, so what?"_

They kept on arguing until Ryuuzaki chose to leave the cafeteria.

Ryuuzaki got up and dusted her skirt. She put her sling bag around her neck and walked outside of the school. Like always, she'd use the lane on the back of her school, except that Reiichi's not walking home with her on that day.

Which made her feel a little scared since she heard about nasty rumors about that path. Like… gangsters hanging around…

"Look who's here." A deep voice was heard not far from her.

_Ah, this is what I am afraid of… _She thought in her mind.

A maroon haired guy approached her. He has a scar on his right cheek, which made him look like a real fight picker. But that time, he didn't look like he wanted to start a war…

"I—Itsumi…" Ryuuzaki's soft voice began to shake. She knew the boy well, since Itsumi's name is being mentioned often for being a big bully at school.

"Now, now. Don't be afraid." He said with a teasing tone. "You know I'm not the type that bullies girls."

"I know that, but…" The long haired girl didn't speak utterly. It's not that she's afraid of the big bully—she's afraid of the biggest bully—

"Nice timing, lady." Another deep voice greeted from her back.

_Here he comes…_

Mikado Haruma walked closer to her and started to whisper at her left ear. "Wanna join us at the pub tonight?"

She shook her head from left to right immediately. "I… I don't want to."

"Aw, no need to be so shy." Narita teased.

Mikado's started to act nastily. He grabbed Ryuuzaki's soft thigh and explored under her skirt.

Ryuuzaki let out a soft moan and pushed Mikado's shoulders forcefully, but with just a little strength, she couldn't make him budge even a bit. "D—don't do it, please…"

Seconds later, Ryuuzaki felt like her panties is being pulled a little, and without wasting any time, she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Stop it and just let me go home peacefully!"

And that's when a familiar guy with bluish grey hair approached them. "Sheesh… I thought I no longer have to remind you guys not to hit on _my_ girl…"

Mikado put the panties back to its place and turned around to see Reiichi. He smirked. "I've been thinking to see you…"

Reiichi raised his left eyebrow and gestured them to leave. Maybe they are merely his acquaintances, and they're really not in the mood to fight, so they just left without saying even a thing…

Ryuuzaki stood in awe. She couldn't do anything else than watching them leave.

Short after, the situation became silent. Only Ryuuzaki and Reiichi remained at the hushed lane.

Ryuuzaki finally wept. She squatted and covered her face with both of her hands. She sobbed very badly, making Reiichi's heart gone soft.

The spiky-haired boy kneeled in front of the slender girl and pulled her hands gently. He didn't show any emotion on his face, but Ryuuzaki knew that he's feeling concerned at that time. Softly, Reiichi stroked her hair and then, shed her tears away. "Don't cry anymore."

Ryuuzaki didn't say anything. How can't she cry after what Mikado had done to her?

"I mean, you can cry, but you can also stop now…" Reiichi said, as if he had read the girl's mind. "You don't know how it hurts to see your tears."

Ryuuzaki looked at him and said dryly. "Thank… Thank you…"

"I'll walk you home."

"No… I don't want to go home yet." Ryuuzaki shook his head from side to side.

"Why?" Reiichi asked inquisitively. "It's dangerous, you know. And it's getting darker now."

"I want to be by your side… longer…" Ryuuzaki sobbed.

"I see. So, then… Do you want to come over to my house?"

She nodded with a smile.

"Isn't anybody home?"

"Nah." Reiichi smiled. "I will be the one to arrive here before ten. Mom and dad's busy, so they'll come home very late."

"How about your brother… or sister?"

"I have no siblings."

"Um…" Ryuuzaki's eyes roamed around the living room. "So…"

Suddenly, Reiichi pounced on her. She fell lying right on the soft couch with her round eyes widened in shock. Reiichi's hands and legs were placed on both of Ryuuzaki's side.

Then, he lowered his body and pressed his lips against soft Ryuuzaki's. They were enjoying the kiss very much, and to make it more tremendous, Reiichi poked his tongue inside Ryuuzaki's mouth. She moaned loudly, and the saliva started to flow down.

They parted for air.

Reiichi smiled gently and whispered. "I love you, Ryuuzaki Ouji."

"I love you too, Reiichi." She smiled.

"Ready to sleep, honey?"

"Wait, before that…" Ryuuzaki took her pink phone out of her bag. She attached the earphones into her ears and played her favorite song—'Vanilla Twilight'. Before she knew it, she fell into a deep sleep.

And that's when Ryuuzaki became Reiichi's official girlfriend.

* * *

**R&R? :)**

**Thanks for reading, anyway!**


End file.
